


The Snowflake Waltz

by graveyardshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet Moments, still love you though winter, winter being the cold bitch that it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardshipper/pseuds/graveyardshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Pacifica enjoy the cold season in Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowflake Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the season finale of Gravity Falls, so lets just say Dipper came to visit his girlfriend. Enjoy!

Pacifica glanced out the coffee shop window at the little town of Gravity Falls blanketed in pure white. The snow swirled in whirl winds, creating a dreary winter wonderland. Perfect weather for a steaming cup of Starbucks' peppermint hot chocolate, though that wasn't the only reason she was sitting here while sipping on the delicious treat. 

 

She was waiting for a certain brunette boyfriend. Who was late. She sighed in frustration, glancing back at her reflection to make sure nothing was misplaced: black beanie accessorized with striped bow, button up peacoat dress, black tights, and high heel ankle boots? Check. Perfect braided platinum blonde hair? Check. Flawless make-up? Check. 

 

She paused, staring at the wide-eyed face that looked back at her. The usual ice cold sneer was gone, replaced by one of ambivalence between joy and nervousness. She almost mistook the face for someone else.

 

She was shocked out of her reverie by a freezing yet familiar hand grabbing her own, realizing the person who had caused such an expression was settling down across from her. Dipper shook out his hair before situating his bangs back over his secret birthmark. 

 

"I-I'm sorry I w-was late. Got stuck w-with a code 4-40." He stuttered, his brown orbs as scorching as the hot chocolate still in her other hand, filled with guilt. How could something the color of mud be so breathtaking and inviting?

 

She rolled her eyes, "And by code 40, you mean Waddles ate your pants again?" She couldn't stay mad when he was shivering like a kitten, it was just too cute. It made her want to snuggle into him. A faint blush rose at her train of thought.

 

His eyes twinkled, but he didn't respond, mouth preoccupied with the now lukewarm hot chocolate she had just handed him. Pacifica couldn't help but watch as he took the cup to his lips, gingerly sipping before gulping the entire cup down appreciatively, his adam's apple bobbing as he drank.God she really want to slap that cup out of his hands, grab him by the front of his collar and- 

 

She slammed her forehead against the table, trying to empty out the tempting thoughts that echoed throughout her brain. If that kind of thinking kept up, she wouldn't be able to survive 5 minutes alone with him - never mind the whole day. 

 

Dipper snickered, guessing her thoughts, but played innocent anyways, "Are you okay, Paz?" 

 

"Fine" She answered passively, head turned away so he couldn't see the fresh red that never seemed to fade when she was with him.

 

Her hand gripped Dipper's tighter, grasping it like a lifeline. She was afraid that if she let go, she'd lose it. Lose him and everything that made this life bearable. Everything would turn back into that dull-grey hue that had once been her life, changing her along with it. 

 

She'd come a long way from the once mean girl she'd been. Honestly, she was still a bit snooty and sometimes a bit too snarky than she should be, but that was better than before. Actual progress. 

 

She had a tolerable acquaintanceship -her pride will never admit how close they actually were, not yet anyways- with Mabel, a wonderful boyfriend that was neither rich nor a complete butthole like all the other guys she had met, and a place that actually felt like home -even if the rich mansion and the creaky old Mystery Shack were more different than the same-.

 

A single snowflake fluttered down the window, attracting Pacifica's eyes from all others. It twirled and spun, a beautiful ballerina performing a unique dance. 

 

The Snowflake Waltz, she pondered.

 

The snowflake finally landed gracefully on the window sill. It stood there, glistening in all its unique glory, different from all other flakes. And then it melted, disappearing like it had never been there in the first place.

 

Had she ever seen a snowflake before? Probably not, thanks to the cooped up life she'd been living. She had never even made a snow angel before. Surprisingly, her parents considered lying on the ground and waving your arms back and forth to be 'improper' and 'only for commons-folk' as her father put it.

 

She really wanted to try it.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable, thoughtful silence, she turned to Dipper-the blush now gone- and suddenly asked, "Do you want to go make snow angels?"

 

Dipper was startled by the sudden question. He raised his eyebrow and deadpanned, "You want me to go back out there? In the freezing cold? Where I almost died of frostbite?"

 

"Whatever, you big baby." She huffed. Her cheeks jutted out and her hair flipped back, typical pouty Pacifica actions. Dipper softened at the sight. How could he refuse her?

 

Suddenly, Pacifica felt arms encircle her into a gentle hug as Dipper's head nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She stiffened at the feelings that shot through her at the action. 

 

Why did these arms specifically make butterflies appear in her stomach and give everything around her a glowing filter? She thought everything the writers wrote in those romantic novels were complete crap that were only used to reel in more desperate-for-love teens. And yet, here she was now, her disbelief being proven false.

 

After a moment, she melted into the embrace, leaning back into the impossible boy. She felt his lips smile against her skin, sending a shiver up her spine. Why was the temperature rising so rapidly?

 

Dipper mumbled, "I was only kidding. Let's go make snow angels, okay?" 

 

She could only nod.

 

After paying the bill and escaping all of the embarrassing stares from other coffee shop-goers, they made their way into the forest and towards a quiet clearing they had discovered a while back (why they were out in the night, alone together in the forest, is something she won't explain right now). When coming upon the little break in the trees, Pacifica raced towards the middle of the area with Dipper in tow.

 

She released him and whirled in a circle, enlivened by the beautiful surroundings. 

 

The trees circled around the opening, cutting out any other onlookers (unless they were searching hard enough) and pointed upwards. None of the trees were tall enough to block out the sky, leaving it on-view to anyone who happened to come by.

 

When Pacifica and Dipper had first found it, they had decided that this would be their secret meeting place to get away from all other outside noises: if one of them had had a bad day, if they had had a nightmare, if they just needed each other, etc.

 

It made it like Dipper and her were the only two people in the world she realized as Dipper laughed at Pacifica's excitement. She scowled at him and forcefully shoved him, sending him sprawling into the snow. Her own laughter was cut short when she was wrenched down along with him, landing on his chest.  
A fit of chuckles made their way out of both. She stopped, realizing the position they were in -her straddling him, their faces so close that they were almost touching- and she flushed. Dipper seemed to realize the situation too, as his face suddenly looked a lot more red than it had been before.

 

Using her courage, Pacifica leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Dippers red lips, before swiftly rolling to his side. 

 

She turned her head towards his, holding his hand in her own as the snow settled around their figures. Their breath mixed as it condensed into the air like fog. Pacifica smiled blissfully.

 

She never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are valued!


End file.
